Kissu
by mochan48
Summary: langsung mampir aja yaa hehehe


**Kissu**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Pairing : MidorimaxTakao**

 **Story by : mochan48**

 **Genre : humor, romance(?), sport(?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Yaoi, OOC, just fanfiction.**

 **Homophobic menjauhlah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tim meninggalkan lapangan setelah pertandingan Shutoku dan Rakuzan dengan skor 86-70 yang dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan.

"Empat besar ya, aku sudah menduganya. Kita bermain baik saat melawan Rakuzan" Takao membalikkan setengah badannya kebelakang untuk menatap Midorima. " _Are_? Shin- _chan_ , kau patah hati ya? Tapi.." kata- kata si hawk eye itu terhenti sejenak.

Midorima terlihat diam sementara Takao kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menghiburmu sekarang" terdengar suara Takao yang terisak sambil mengatakannya. Midorima sedikit terkejut mendengar isakan si nomor punggung sepuluh yang jujur itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga.. mengalami kekalahan dan itu ternyata memang menyebalkan" terlihat buliran air mata keluar dari manik hijaunya. Ya dia juga menangis namun tanpa isakan. Midorima sebenarnya berharap bisa mengalahkan Akashi dan membuat si surai merah itu tahu bagaimana rasanya kekalahan.

Mereka pun membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menonton pertandingan selanjutnya di hari itu juga yaitu, Kaijou melawan Seirin yang ternyata akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Seirin.

Mereka semua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

" _Nee_ Shin- _chan_ bagaimana jika menonton dvd ini?" si surai hitam memegang dvd yang ia dapatkan dari bawah kasur Midorima.

Midorima membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di tangan Takao.

"He..hei dari mana kau dapatkan itu? Kembalikan ke tempatnya dan jangan sentuh apa pun lagi _nodayo_ " Midorima mengambil dvd itu lalu menyimpannya kembali.

"Hahahaha tak kusangka kau menyimpan yang seperti itu Shin- _chan_ " Takao kembali tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"I..itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan _nodayo_.." elak Midorima.

Takao tertawa lebih keras melihat wajah Midorima yang sedikit memerah. Si pemuda bersurai hijau itu pun kesal dan melempar majalah olahraga diatas meja kearah Takao. Midorima sedikit menyesal memperbolehkan pemuda berisik itu menginap dirumahnya.

 _Flashback on_

 _Ditengah jalan Takao tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia katakan_

 _"_ _Nee Shin-chan boleh aku menginap ditempatmu?" tanya Takao._

 _"_ _Huh? Memangnya rumahmu kenapa Takao? " tolaknya. Midorima tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk memasukkan temannya yang berisik itu ke dalam rumahnya._

 _Takao menunduk. Midorima yang melihat pemuda itu tidak seperti biasanya pun mulai berfikir jika Takao masih kesal dengan kekalahan itu dan ia sedang mencari suasana baru. Akhirnya Midorima menghela nafas._

 _"_ _Baiklah kau boleh menginap nodayo. Tapi dengan syarat kau yang mengayuh gerobak selama dua hari, bagaimana?"_

 _Berharap Takao menolak namun ternyata.._

 _"_ _Ah kalau hanya itu gampang. Ayo kita ke rumahmu" ucap Takao dengan semangat lalu menarik Midorima menuju rumah si surai hijau itu._

 _Sepertinya Midorima salah memberikan penawaran._

 _Flashback off_

Midorima menatap horror pemuda yang berada dikamarnya itu.

"Kukira aku sudah mengatakan jika kamarmu itu di sebelah Takao. Kenapa kau berada disini terus?" protes Midorima yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah.

"Hee? Apa gunanya jika aku menginap tapi kita berbeda kamar? Aku jadi tidak punya teman ngobrol juga kan?" ucapnya sambil memainkan stik PS tanpa menatap si tuan rumah.

Midorima kembali terdiam. Ia berjalan kearah laci didekat tv lalu mengambil perban untuk dililitkan lagi pada jari-jari tangannya.

Takao tertawa "Kukira kau tidak tidur dengan itu Shin- _chan_ "

" _Urusai_!" Midorima pun meneriaki Takao yang menurutnya terlalu berisik walau tidak digubris oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Ini karena masih memungkinkan jika terluka disaat tidur _nanodayo_ " jelasnya.

"Hahaha terserah kau sajalah Shin- _chan_ "

Midorima tidak membalasnya lagi. Ia duduk dan mulai melilitkat perban di jari tangannya.

"Hei setelah bermain kau boleh pindah ke sebelah dan tidur Takao" ucap Midori.

"Ya ya ya.. aahhh kenapa musuhnya disana?"

Midorima menarik selimutnya dan berusaha untuk tidur jika saja Takao tidak berisik saat bermain game.

"Akh sial!" teriak Takao ketika kalah dari lawan saat menembak.

"Hei kenapa cepat sekali sih?"

"Wooaahh rasakan itu hahahha"

Dan masih banyak ocehan-ocehan lain yang keluar dari mulut Takao sehingga membuat Midorima menutup telinganya dengan bantal walau tidak berhasil merendam suara Takao.

Midorima mulai tidak kuat. Ia meremas bantalnya kemudian melemparkannya kearah kepala Takao dan sukses mengenai pemuda itu.

"Aw Shin- _chan_ kau kejam sekali"

"Kau berisik sialan! Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang!" omelnya seperti ibu tiri.

"Tsk.. baiklah" pemuda itu pun mengalah, dengan berat hati ia bereskan semuanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Midorima pun menarik nafas lega melihat itu dan mulai masuk kembali ke selimutnya.

Tapi..

"Hei kenapa kau malah tidur disini? Disampingku? Di kasurku?"

Takao tidak menanggapi Midorima yang mengeluh disampingnya. Ia justru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu berbaring disana. Midorima pun menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu tidur di sebelahnya. Dan untung saja kasurnya muat untuk dua orang.

"Shin- _chan_.. besok kita harus berusaha lebih baik lagi. Hmm.. Kaijou yaa" Takao menatap langit-langit di kamar itu.

"Itu artinya besok akan ada Kise jika ia ikut bermain _nanodayo_ " sambung Midorima.

"Ryouta Kise? GoM lagi ya"

Midorima bergeming.

"Shin- _chan_.. matikan lampunya aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata kalau terang benderang seperti ini" pintanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Haahh? Kenapa tidak kau matikan sekalian tadi?" protes si pemilik bola mata hijau itu dan ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur lalu mematikan saklar lampunya.

"Ah lampu mejanya biarkan saja menyala Shin- _chan_ "

"Baiklah"

Midorima kembali ke sebelah Takao dan memasukkan kakinya kedalam selimut. Bersiap untuk tidur.

"Shin- _chan_.."

"Ck.. apa lagi Takao?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur" lalu Takao duduk diatas kasur tanpa melihat Midorima disampingnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin tidur tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam. Tidak sinkron.

"Kau harus tidur Takao, besok kita masih harus bertanding kan?"

Takao menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Midorima pun akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur itu.

"Mungkin aku butuh ciuman pengantar tidur"

Takao menatap Midorima dengan wajah polosnya. Terlihat bola mata hijau tanpa kacamata itu terbelalak karena ucapan pemuda disampingnya.

"Apa?"

Hening~

"Hahahahahhahaahha"

"Ta..Takao? Kau tidak setengah tidur kan?"

"Pfft.. hahaha maaf aku hanya bercanda. Wajahmu itu lucu Shin- _chan_ hahaha. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri hahaha"

Takao memegangi perutnya karena geli sendiri melihat ekspresi wajah Midorima yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Sialan kau .o!"

Midorima yang kesal pun menarik pemuda disampingnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir pemuda di sebelahnya. Tidak lama. Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dan melihat ekspresi Takao yang terkejut. Mereka saling bertatapan, wajah mereka berdua menjadi memanas dan memerah.

"Eh?"

"A..aku tidur duluan Takao" Midorima langsung menarik selimutnya kembali, mencoba untuk tidur dan membelakangi Takao.

Takao masih diam. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan me _loading_ otaknya yang sempat berhenti berfikir. Kemudian Takao menatap Midorima yang tidur memunggunginya.

"Eeehhhhh?"

.

.

.

"Hei anak kelas satu! Kenapa sepertinya kalian malah kurang tidur? Kalian ingin mengacaukan permainan tim kita nanti hah?" Miyaji mengeluarkan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

Midorima dan Takao langsung bergidik melihat _senpai_ nya yang seperti akan menendang mereka berdua ke naraka.

"Wooa woaa tenang Miyaji- _san_ " Takao mencoba menenangkan seniornya yang sekarang terlihat sangar itu.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan?" Miyaji tersenyum _evil_.

"Itu.. Shin- _chan_! Dia mengajak menonton rekaman lawan semalaman" Takao menunjuk Midorima.

"Hah? Apa yang.. kau yang menyarankan itu kan Takao?"

Mereka berdua pun bermain salah-salahan. Sebenarnya alasan menonton rekaman lawan adalah kata lain dari ciuman pengantar tidur tadi malam. Tidak mungkin kan Takao bilang jika mereka tidak tidur karena Midorima mencium dirinya.

Malam itu setelah Midorima mencium Takao, bukannya bisa tidur pulas namun malah sebaliknya, mereka hampir tidak tertidur. Ketika pagi menjelang pun mereka berdua saling salah tingkah.

"Haahh baiklah kuharap kalian tetap dapat bermain bagus nanti.." ucap Miyaji pada akhirnya lalu ia berbalik menghampiri Ootsubo dan meninggalkan kedua juniornya itu.

Kedua pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh dan enam itu pun menghela nafas lega sepeninggalan _senpai_ nya itu.

"Ini salahmu lho Shin- _chan_ "

"Hah? Kenapa aku yang salah? Kau yang.. sudahlah lupakan"

Midorima berjalan untuk menghampiri kapten mereka "Tapi kurasa itu tidak buruk juga" ucapnya dan itu masih dapat didengar oleh Takao.

Takao membelalakkan matanya. Ia pun menormalkan ekspresinya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Midorima di belakang. Sekilas terlihat senyuman dibibir Takao.

"Ya kau benar"

 **END.**

 **Yo minna**

 **Huaaaa maaf yaa kalau gaje hehehe**

 **Saya terinspirasi dari episode 57. Yaampun pas liat Takao dan Midorima nangis itu rasanyaa aahhhhh *abaikan***

 **Nah gemana nih oneshoot yang satu ini?**

 **Oke sekian dulu yaa**

 **Jyaa naa~**


End file.
